In the yaw-rate sensor of German patent document 10 2004 061 804 A1, quadrature forces are generated which are necessary in order to suppress interference movements of the sensor element. The quadrature forces lead to an increased vibrational sensitivity of the yaw-rate sensor, that is, to a falsification of the yaw-rate value to be measured, with an, in reality, non-existing contribution to the measured yaw rate. The falsification of the measured value is also known as “virtual yaw rate.”
An object of the exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention is to provide a compensation circuit for a yaw-rate sensor, the compensation circuit furnishing measured yaw-rate values with no or at least a markedly reduced measured-value falsification due to vibrations. A further object of the exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention is to provide a detection circuit for a yaw-rate sensor and a yaw-rate sensor having this advantage.
In addition, an object of the exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention is to provide a corresponding compensation method for a yaw-rate sensor. These objectives are achieved by the combinations of features delineated in the independent claims. Advantageous specific embodiments of the present invention are set forth herein.
The exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention builds on the compensation circuit of the species, in that the compensation circuit has a second evaluation unit which is provided to generate a vibration-compensation signal, taking a cumulative value or differential value from the first and second acquired measured value into account.
One specific embodiment provides for the second evaluation unit to have an input for a manipulated variable from a closed loop of a drive unit of the yaw-rate sensor.
The compensation circuit may have a summator or differentiator for generating a third cumulative value or differential value from the quadrature-compensation signal and the vibration-compensation signal.
In another specific embodiment, the first evaluation unit has a first filter, particularly a first low-pass filter or band-pass filter, and/or the second evaluation unit has a second filter, particularly a second low-pass filter.
The exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention builds on a detection circuit of the species, in that the detection circuit includes a compensation circuit according to the invention.
The exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention builds on a detection circuit of the species, in that the yaw-rate sensor includes a compensation circuit according to the invention or a detection circuit according to the invention.
In addition, the exemplary embodiments and/or exemplary methods of the present invention builds on a compensation method of the species, in that the compensation method includes the following steps: acquiring a first and a second measured value at a detection-sensor element; generating a first differential value or cumulative value from the first and second measured value; generating a quadrature-compensation signal, taking the first differential value or cumulative value into account; generating a second cumulative value or differential value from the first and second measured value; and generating a vibration-compensation signal, taking the second cumulative value or differential value into account.
The step of generating the vibration-compensation signal may include a modulation or multiplication by a manipulated variable from a closed loop of a drive unit of the yaw-rate sensor.
It is advantageous if the compensation method includes a further step in which a third cumulative value or differential value is generated from the quadrature-compensation signal and the vibration-compensation signal.
It may be especially preferred if the generation of the quadrature-compensation signal includes a first filtering, particularly a first low-pass filtering or band-pass filtering and/or if the generation of the vibration-compensation signal includes a second filtering, particularly a second low-pass filtering.
The present invention will now be elucidated based on the described exemplary embodiments with reference to the accompanying figures.